


Winchester Fanfiction.

by fictionalabyss



Category: Supernatural
Genre: F/M, Vaginal Fingering
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-10-03
Updated: 2017-10-03
Packaged: 2020-01-12 17:33:14
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,426
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18451322
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/fictionalabyss/pseuds/fictionalabyss
Summary: Dean hates the Supernatural books. Everyone knows that.So, what happens when he finds you reading the fanfiction?At least it's not the books.. right?





	Winchester Fanfiction.

The boys hated the supernatural books. This was known. You weren’t allowed to read them. And honestly, you respected that decision. It was their lives. There were probably things in their past they didn’t want you knowing about.

But curiosity got the better of you when you heard about the fanfic. It wasn’t really their lives after all.. Just people writing stories about them. You were hooked.

You didn’t like reading about pairings with people you knew. Reader inserts however, you were all over that. And you hated to admit how much of your day was spent reading smut about the two boys you had spent the last 2 years doing research for and traveling with.

When they entered the motel room, coffee in hand, just finishing up interviews, you quickly x’ d the window and shut your laptop. You smiled up at them sweetly. “How’d it go guys?”

Dean took one look at your face and smirked. “You were watching porn, weren’t you?”   
  
Sam raised an eyebrow as your face flushed.

“I was _not_.”  
  
“Mm hmm.. They why did you shut the laptop so fast? And why are you blushing?” He poked your cheek as he walked past you to change out of his suit.  
  
Sam sat next to you, grinning.  
  
“Shut up. _Dick_. What do you want Sam?”  
  
“That thing I asked you to look up.”  
  
“Oh, yeah. Grab your laptop, I’ll send you the files.” He rolled his eyes and went to grab it. Wondering why you wouldn’t just show him on yours like usual.  
Dean came out of the bathroom and sat across from Sam, on your other side.  
  
As you sent the files, Sam went to go get changed. “Was it at least _good_ porn?” You hit his arm and he laughed.

  
  


That night, Sam and Dean were passed out on opposite ends of the other bed.  You as usual, had headphones in, listening to music hoping to pass out. When that didn’t work, you decided to read. Fanfic that is.

You glanced over at them sleeping. Sam was tall and handsome, and very sweet. You could read more fics with him, but you had spent a few hours of your morning doing that… Then there was Dean, who’s face you could see, since he was on the side of the bed closest to you. He had an arm hanging over the edge of the bed. You sighed thinking of that arm draped over you. Dean fic it is. You turned back to your phone and started typing in the web address.

You got lost in a fic about being with Dean in the back of the Impala. You were laying on your stomach with music still playing in your headphones, so you hadn’t heard anyone wake up. It wasn’t until you felt the bed shift with someone’s weight that you noticed. And before you could react, your phone was pulled out of your hands.

Your eyes wide in horror, as you pulled off your headphones, you turned and saw Dean. He was laying on his side next to you, reading. His eyebrows shot up as he looked at you around the phone.  
  
“Dean… wait.” You tried to grab it back but he pushed your hands away.  
  
“ _Seriously_ …?” he asked, his voice rough as he kept reading.

You figured he was mad. I mean, he hated those books. Why would he feel different about fanfic. You wanted to cry, or hide or anything. You tried to leave the bed but he let go of the phone with one hand, and reached out. His hand grabbed your waist and he held you were you were. You buried your face in the pillow wanting to die. He pulled you closer to him as he read, and you groaned.

When he finally put your phone down he just watched you. “Is _this_ what you were doing when we came in earlier?” You nodded into the pillow. “Does this stuff turn you on or something?”

You weren’t sure how to answer that. Either way you could be in the wrong. If you said yes, he’d give you shit for reading fanfic of stories he hated. If you said no, he’d ask why sexy stories about him weren’t good enough for you. You groaned and shrugged. You were afraid to look at him. You didn’t want those piercing green eyes staring into your soul and seeing the answer to that question.

But he didn’t need to see your face to know. Dean wasn’t an idiot. His hand left your waist and you were hoping the next thing you felt was him getting out of the bed, but it wasn’t. What you felt next, was his hand on the back of your thigh. You stiffened, unsure what the hell was happening. He slowly moved his fingers up. You were sleeping in an over sized tshirt and boxers, nothing else, like you did every night. He knew it. His fingers passed the hem of your boxers, and continued the trek up. You tried to close your legs, but he wrapped one of his around it, to keep them open. You whimpered. His fingers gently ghosted over your slit. You bit your lip as you felt them enter, finding your clit. “I guess it does, huh… Your so wet.” his voice was a whisper. “You should get on your back. So we can discuss this further.”

You turned your head slightly, so you could just see him. His lips were just parted as he watched you. “Will you do that for me?” he asked quietly. You nodded. “Good.” his hand moved, and you shifted, rolling onto your back. You tried to put a bit of space between you but he just moved closer.

“There, now you can’t hide your face in a pillow.” He whispered. “How long have you been reading this stuff?”   
  
You shrugged. “Just a few days.”  
  
“Is it always about me?” You shook your head. “Sammy, too?”   
  
You nodded. “Sometimes.”  
  
“Are they _all_ this filthy?” He smirked as he whispered that last question. You shook your head. You felt his fingers tease the waist band of your boxers. “But I bet your favorites are, huh?” You groaned softly, his hand going into your boxers, reaching your mound. “Yeah, I thought so.” His warm breath was on your neck.

A finger circled your clit and you gasped. “Shhhhh.. Don’t want to wake Sammy.” he whispered. “Do we baby?” You bite your lip. “Good girl.”  
  
“See, at first, I was a _bit_ mad you were reading about me. But, when I read what it was, and saw how turned on it made you… How could I be mad?” his lips were close to your ear as he whispered. His fingers moving over your clit faster. You rolled your hips and moaned. “In fact, the idea of you thinking of me like that, getting _soaked_ , made me hard.” your hand was at your side so when he pressed against you, it went right into the palm of your hand. Instinctively, you gripped it through his sweats, and he groaned in your ear.

He rubbed two fingers over you clit, getting them wet with your slick, before he slid them inside you. Your mouth opened and your back arched. He quickly captured your mouth in his before the moan escaped your lips. His tongue took over your mouth as his fingers curled. You whimpered into his mouth as you slid your hand into his sweats and started to stroke him. “ _Fuck_.” He groaned against you lips. His fingers worked faster, his thumb rubbing your clit. “Cum for me, baby.”

You bit his bottom lip and moaned, pumping your hand faster. He was panting as much as you were. Your eyes locked with his as you brought each other to the edge. “Ready, baby?” You nodded. His lips captured yours again, as he went all out. It didn’t take long for him to make you cum, your muffled moans and whimpers swallowed while you gripped him tighter, pumping him desperately as he joined you. Your hips bucked against his hand, while his stilled in yours. You felt his warm cum shoot over your wrist.

He pulled his hand out and sucked his fingers. He groaned when he saw you lick your hand clean. He pulled you into his chest arms wrapped around you.  "Think you can sleep now?“ You nodded. “Good.” You looked up, and his eyes were already closed. You smiled into his chest and wrapped an arm around him.


End file.
